


Eine Nacht wünscht sich das Licht

by rubylily



Category: Shuumatsu no Izetta | Izetta: The Last Witch
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After the war, Finé and Izetta share a peaceful, intimate night.
Relationships: Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt/Izetta
Kudos: 36





	Eine Nacht wünscht sich das Licht

In the soft glow of the moonlight and dim lamps, Izetta was beautiful, and upon her face she wore a gentle smile and a warm blush. She sat nude on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her ample breasts, and Finé, also nude, leaned in closer, carefully cupping Izetta's chin and tracing her jawline with a finger.

The war was over, but recovery was long, perhaps endless, and Finé rarely had time alone with Izetta. The world believed Izetta dead, having perished in the flames of battle, and her survival was known only to Finé's most trusted confidents such as Bianca. Izetta's recovery had been gradual as her body adjusted to the loss of magic and using a wheelchair, and eventually this quiet cottage near that precious lake was finally completed, where she and Lotte could live in peace. Someday, in the far future, Finé would join them, but for now, she could at least visit whenever possible.

She touched Izetta's cheek, her fingertips catching strands of bright red hair. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Izetta let her arms fall from her chest so that she could touch Finé's shoulders. "Yes. I… I love you, Finé," she added, carefully pronouncing Finé's name.

A quiet chuckle slipped from Finé's lips; that fire in Izetta's eyes burned as brightly as ever. "And I love you too," she said, and she drew closer to Izetta for a kiss.

Sometimes it didn't feel that long since Izetta's final battle with Sophie, with Finé watching in horror as Izetta's bloodied and battered body was pulled from the rubble, and often she had to force herself awake from nightmares of Izetta's death. But now was no dream - Izetta was alive, and every day Finé was grateful for that miracle.

Their lips parted, and Finé cupped Izetta's face, caressing Izetta's cheeks with her thumbs. "I wish I could stay here with you," she found herself saying.

Izetta pressed her hands against Finé's. "So do I," she said, "but there are still things only you can do. I can't fight anymore, but I'll try to do whatever I can to support you."

Finé touched her forehead to Izetta's. Sometimes she wondered if Izetta could've lived a normal if Finé hadn't forced her to use her magic to fight for Eylstadt, but Finé also realized that if she hadn't taken Izetta into her care, Izetta would still be a captive of the Germanian military, forced to endure cruel experiments. The past couldn't be changed, and Izetta had told Finé repeatedly she had no regrets.

"Finé?" Izetta asked hesitantly as she laid her hand on Finé's hair.

A smile tugged at Finé's lips; she loved how Izetta now called her by name. "I will do whatever I can to maintain this peace, and when I have done all I can, I will step down as archduchess while my successors will carry on my legacy," she said firmly.

"And I'll wait for you, however long it takes," Izetta replied as she also smiled.

They made grandiose declarations like that often, as a way to reassure themselves of the future they both desired. That dream was still far away in the future, but at least tonight was theirs alone. Again Finé kissed Izetta, and Izetta put her arms around Finé's back, threading her fingers through Finé's long hair.

As Izetta played with Finé's hair, Finé lowered her face to kiss the juncture of Izetta's neck and shoulder, and her hands found Izetta's large breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Izetta let out a squeal-like gasp, and Finé couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry," she added quickly. "Did I startle you?"

Izetta shook her head, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. "No, no, it's fine. It's just… I wasn't expecting that, and… it felt really good."

"I'm glad," Finé said softly, and she planted a kiss on the tender flesh of Izetta's breast.

Finé kissed Izetta all over, her lips brushing against warm flesh and scars, and her hands cupped Izetta's breasts, feeling hardening nipples against her palms. Izetta's body shivered at Finé's touch, and she bent over to kiss Finé's hair as Finé took one of Izetta's nipples into her mouth. Soft moans fell from Izetta's lips, and her fingers grew more entangled in Finé's hair the more Finé teased her nipple.

"F-Finé…" Izetta moaned, a deep flush upon her cheeks. "M-More, please…"

Encouraged, Finé left a trail of kisses from Izetta's breasts to her navel, noting each and every scar and blemish that marked her skin. Cupping Izetta's thighs, Finé slid off the edge of the bed to kneel before Izetta, and strands of her long hair still lingered around Izetta's fingers. Finé spread Izetta's legs, and the sight of dark red hair and beautiful pink folds greeted her, and eagerly she pressed her tongue against Izetta's sex.

Perhaps too eagerly, as the sudden strong taste nearly made her gag.

Izetta's body tensed. "Finé, what's wrong?" she asked, worry clear in the voice.

"I'm fine," Finé said with an awkward chuckle. "I went too quickly, that's all."

"Well, take your time," Izetta replied softly, twirling a strand of Finé's hair around her finger. "Please, Finé."

Again Finé kissed Izetta's sex, more carefully this time. In her research of sexual intimacy, Finé had discovered niche books of erotic love between women, written in such flowery and discreet language that it was only clear to like-minded readers such as herself, and she had also devoured and shared with all the works of the poet Sappho that she could find. She still couldn't say she had learned much about the physical act of sex, especially between two women, but she was familiar enough with her own body that she hoped to bring some kind of pleasure to Izetta like this.

She pressed her tongue more against Izetta's clit, and Izetta's hands trembled as her fingertips trailed along Finé's scalp, and she was bent over, nearly cradling Finé's head as pleasure shuddered throughout her body. A strong but pleasant scent filled Finé's nose, and she could no longer tell if this warmth was hers or Izetta's.

Finé raised her hands to touch Izetta's sides, nearly embracing her, and Finé put her lips around Izetta's clit, and Izetta let out sharp gasp. More and more Finé teased Izetta's sex as sweet moans filled her ears, and with one final push Izetta climaxed with a breathless cry, and she fell back onto the bed with a deep breath.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Finé lay beside Izetta, basking in the afterglow of Izetta's orgasm. For a while they were silent, a pleasant kind of silence, and Finé took Izetta's hand into hers and gently kissed Izetta's fingertips.

A weak smile came upon Izetta's lips, and a blush still lingered on her cheeks. "Finé…" was all she could seem to say.

Finé placed her arm across Izetta's waist and drew closer to her. "You're beautiful, Izetta," she murmured.

Izetta's blush deepened. "So are you, and… that felt wonderful," she said breathlessly.

"And that was only the first time," Finé said as she kissed Izetta's cheek. "We'll have many more nights together like this, I promise."

Izetta's smile grew brighter as she let her fingers link with Finé's, and her lips found Finé's for yet another kiss, which Finé eagerly welcomed; the night was still young, after all.


End file.
